The present invention is in the field of Data Network Telephony (DNT) and pertains more particularly to methods and apparatus for providing an Internet Protocol (IP) telephone capability from a WEB page to persons accessing the WEB page, and who do not have the capability.
Data Network Telephony (DNT), which encompasses Internet Protocol Network Telephony (IPNT), is a relatively recent development in the art of telecommunications wherein a communication center connected to a Wide Area Network (WAN) may receive and initiate multimedia transactions such as E-mails, IP phone calls, IP Video transaction, and the like.
Man-DNT enhanced communication centers known to the inventor also maintain computer telephony integration (CTI) capabilities for connection-oriented-switched-telephony (COST) telephone systems, which are the conventional, dedicated-connection telephone systems. Such communication centers may receive calls from a digital data packet network such as the Internet, or from a traditional COST telephony network.
Continuing development in the field of IPNT has led to varying sorts of IP phone applications that are adapted as communication tools used in business as well as in the private domain. IP phone applications are typically proprietary programs used in a service wherein one must subscribe to or purchase a software application, install an instance of the software on one""s personal computer, and run the application whenever calling out or receiving incoming calls from others.
Many existing IP phone applications also come with a variety of other options available to a user. These additional options include file sharing, file transfer, messaging, conferencing, and so on. In particular instances, video conferencing is also available with such applications. General requirements for using one of these applications include Internet connectivity, sound card installation and configuration, speaker and microphone apparatus, and in some cases, a video capture device and video data send and receive capabilities.
Although these communication programs lend much to the field of DNT, they are designed largely for recreation or entertainment purposes and there are some inconveniences which must be endured by the user operating such a program. For example, a successful connection from a caller using an IP program to an individual using a compatible program generally requires that the individual and the caller be connected via a directory-network-server adapted to effect connection. These servers are maintained by the company or other organization providing the application. Often, there are several if not dozens of servers to choose from. Many of these servers may be down or off-line when a user attempts to connect. Waiting to connect to a server can frustrate a caller especially if the wait is for a considerable time period.
Another issue is that current IP applications are not largely compatible with IP applications of varying manufacture due, at least in part, to their proprietary nature. Furthermore, there are considerable download and configuration requirements with which one must contend when installing an IP application. In some cases, only specific hardware elements are supported and required before the application may be launched.
The issues described above apply both to the business community and to the private sector. Therefore, it is desired, at least from a perspective that focuses on business use of IP applications, that a more direct approach to such communication be achieved minimizing inconvenience to users wishing to communicate via IP phone.
More particularly in business, such as in the environment of a company-hosted communication center, it is desired that callers have IP programs that are compatible to those supported by the center. If a caller has an IP program that is not compatible with the communication center""s supported IP application(s), he or she may not wish to install and configure yet another program. Software installations of numerous IP programs take otherwise available drive space and can be confusing in terms of deciding which program to use.
What is clearly needed is an embedded IP phone module, such as in a WEB page, that enables a single and direct customer interaction with a predetermined number in a fashion that minimizes any inconvenience caused by downloading, installing, or configuring operations that are required with traditional IP phone applications.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention a system for enabling Data Network Telephony (DNT) communication through a WEB page is provided, comprising a Web server hosting an interactive WEB page and having an Internet port; a link in the WEB page adapted for launching a DNT-capable telephone module; and a DNT-capable telephone module associated with the link. Upon selection of the link by a person accessing the WEB page over the Internet using a computer platform, an instance of the IP telephone module is downloaded to computer platform, and an IP call is launched to an IP address pre-stored and associated with the link.
In a preferred embodiment the DNT-capable telephone module is adapted for Internet Protocol (IP). Also in preferred the WEB page may be a multi-tenant page representing a plurality of hosts, the different hosts represented by different portions of the page, and different DNT calls may be launched to different hosts according to placement of links according to the different portions. In this aspect different organizations may be represented by distinct banners, and DNT modules may be launched and calls placed to the different organizations by iconic links placed in the banners associated with the organizations.
In some instances there is a computer telephony integration (CTI) server executing on a CTI processor connected to the WEB server by a data link. The CTI server may be adapted to provide the DNT-capable telephone module. The CTI server may additionally have a data link separate from the Internet, further adapted to transmit data associated with a launched DNT call on the separate data link. The downloaded instance of the DNT-capable telephone module is one of a Java(trademark) Applett, a WEB browser plug-in, or a Macintosh(trademark) application.
In some embodiments the downloaded instance of the DNT-capable telephone module is adapted to uninstall and disappear after a pre-stored number of calls, which may be a single call.
In another aspect of the invention methods are provided for practicing the invention using the system described in general terms above. In yet another aspect a software module is provided with code adapted to provide the functions described above in the system descriptions.
The present invention in various aspects and embodiments described in enabling detail below provides for the first time a way to facilitate DNT calls between computer platforms without a necessity for a caller to first install and configure a DNT application, and a way for enterprises to enable quick and efficient communication with virtually any person accessing an enterprise-hosted WEB page, or a WEB page shared by the enterprise with other organizations.